1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal watermelon juice extractor and more particularly pertains to extracting juice from a watermelon and other types of melons, such as honey dews, muskmelons, cantaloupes, etc. and other tropical and citrus fruits for consumption with a centrifugal watermelon juice extractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of juice extractors is known in the prior art. More specifically, juice extractors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extracting juice from fruits are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,162 to Gebhardt discloses a process of making stock food from cactus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,411 to Van Buuren discloses a device for crushing oleiferous seeds and fruit; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,911 to Feierabend discloses a centrifugal juice extractor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,887 to Beck discloses an apparatus for extracting juice from fruits having a rind.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a centrifugal watermelon juice extractor for extracting juice from a watermelon for consumption.
In this respect, the centrifugal watermelon juice extractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting juice from a watermelon for consumption.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved centrifugal watermelon juice extractor which can be used for extracting juice from a watermelon for consumption. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.